The Badger's Heat
by ShadyTales
Summary: We follow the days of a fifth-year Hufflepuff and her little secrets. The slow climb into an unexpected adulthood and the awkward encounters with the students of Hogwarts.


**Prologue**

* * *

It was a dull August's day and the summer holidays were drawing to a close, the air was lacking its humid excitement and the novelty of the outdoors was beginning to fade. The changing weather has recently blindsided Dillian Christie and the girl was left with a bitter taste of regret. She had wasted her summer once again. She couldn't blame anyone but herself, she had settled for sleep and repotting plants. Dilly had been using her Herbology homework as an excuse for her lack of adventure, she was using the same excuse even now. She was crouched over a patch of white flowers, her fingers gracing them with some interest. This was her first time seeing such a breed of flower, it was most likely the plants of Mudbloods. Dilly mentally grimaced and corrected her words. "Muggles' flowers." She spoke loudly and hoped that it would be heard, somehow that would atone for the mental mistake. A summer with family aways forced that word back into her vocabulary, something that she couldn't afford as a Hufflepuff.

Being a Hufflepuff was a trying task, if she could force her way into Slytherins, she happily would and reclaim some honour within the family. However, this was her current life and she would have to deal with it. The idea of feeding the Sorting Hat to a brutish group of hat eating trolls happened to be her favourite dream, it brought some comfort. Faint laughter appeared gently in distant, it caused Dillian to take a standing position, her knees cracking with the sudden movement. She peeked down the forest lane, three figures were hurrying in her direction and the noise of their laughter was building. She waved to them, they didn't return the favour.  
"Genie, have you finished already? I thought we would be swimming until the evening." Her booming voice startled the hurrying group somewhat, a nervous giggle was the reply. Dillian frowned at her younger sister, Eugenia Christie looked exactly like her, however, she had a sprinkle of style over her dull features. They were both short and built like farmers, Eugenia was attempting to hide this fact with shapely green clothes and layers of Slytherins pride.

"Daphne needs to see my dress robes." She whined as she rolled her green eyes. "You're not even wet. Did you even try to swim?" The whole of this little outing was to swim in the big lake until dust, this was Dillian's first outing of the summer and she been looking forward to it. She studied the other giggling girls, they were school friends of Eugenia. Daphne Greengrass, Eugenia's dearest friend, happened to be the prettiness - tall and graceful. Her golden curls dazzled in the sunlight. Dillian once believed her cinnamon locks to be a curly masterpiece, however, her time at Hogwarts quickly informed her of the mistake. The frizzy mess was now forever trapped in an unforgiving updo. The other girl, Millicent Bulstrode, was an unwelcome guest. Millicent's aunt was a friend of their mother's and suddenly the girl had been on them for the summer. The girl was a haft blood and a bastard, she couldn't choose which was worse. The girl lacked manners, grace and looked as she could crush birds with her giant hands. Millicent wore an unsettling grin, her hulking arms were wrapped around a pink, sparkling bag and Dillian decided the girls were planning something awful.

"We choose not to swim, the weather is awful." Daphne pointed toward the darkling weather, the girl was terribly liar. Dillian counted the girls once again and realized there were only three of them.  
"Where is Astoria?" She yelped in a sudden panic; peering around the forest path. The girl laughed.  
"She's swimming." Daphne giggled; sharing a look with Eugenia.  
"She wanted to stay," Eugenia added. The smirk on Millicent's face grew in size. "You left her alone in the lake. Anything could be in this forest. Did pixies steal your common sense?" Dillian had barely finished the statement before her feet started a light jog.  
"That's your problem, you should have been looking after us like mother told you to do, not picking flowers." Her sister shouted with some force, it was almost a scream. Millicent howled a horrible, beefy laugh. Eugenia was annoying right, Dillian was the oldest sister by one year and this was the burden of being the oldest.

It took some time to reach the lake, she was more comfortable with a broom then her own feet. She was a rather gifted flyer and been asked to join the Quidditch team during her third year, however, she was found the sport to be dull, there was too much blood, she much preferred synchronized flying. She was the captain of the synchronized flying team at Hogwarts. Sadly, there weren't enough members for actual house competitions. It was just a mix of students from different houses and the rare competition. Dillian could only dream. The lake was coming into view, which was quickly joined by the faint sobs of a girl.  
"Astoria?! Are you alright?" Dillian increased the speed of her jog, she was met by a yelp and the sudden splashing sound of water.

"Astoria?" Dillian questioned the sight in front of her. Astoria had hidden within the lake, only her head could be seen. Two blue eyes stared at Dillian in fear.  
"We need to go home." The girl shook her head, the water moved wildly around Astoria. Dillian sighed.  
"We can swim tomorrow. It's getting dark." Dillian reused Daphane's lie. The girl didn't move. Dillian had seen this plenty of times, she was dealing with a stubborn child. This was a little shocking since Astoria seemed like a nice girl, however, she barely wasted time on the thought. Dillian marched into the lake, fully clothed and ready to carry Astoria home by force. You dealt with stubborn people by being stubborn. Well, that's how sisters dealt with the problem. Astoria began to move deeper into the lake, however, Dillian felt a kicking leg and pulled it to shore. Astoria mumbled and yelped. Once Dillian returned to dry land, she turned her head in heated rage and was ready to bellow her lungs at the stubborn girl, however, once her eyes were set on Astoria, her tongue failed. Laying on the stony lakeshore, was a naked Astoria. In three brief seconds, Dillian had seen everything and suddenly, without warning, a warmth erupted from her stomach and breathed an uncomfortable tingle within her knickers. She sudden looked at the sky, the image of Astoria's pinkish nipples burning within her mind.  
"I am sorry, I didn't know" Dillian managed after a few relaxing breaths, she fumbled with the buttons on her brown robes and attempted to cover the girl. "They took my clothes." Astoria sniffled, it would be the only words uttered until they reached the house. Her mother loud and disappointing shouts filled the manor for the rest of the evening, Millicent was scolded most for simply existing.

Dillian didn't stay to watch and scurried to her room on the second floor. Her brown owl, Bumpkin, was resting beside the open window. She shooed the offended creature away and bolted her window. She peeked around the bedroom, checking that she was alone, before finally settling on the bed and looking down. She lifted her dull dress over her knees, new patches of dirt could be found on the brown cotton. Her fingers played with the hem of her kicker before removing them with one rough tug. Her green eyes flickered in surprise. The crotch of her yellow kicker had been ruined with wet patches, she moved her left hand and gently pressed one finger across the inner lips of her vagina. She was still wet. Was this her sexual awakening? Dillian had heard about this, she had expected it by now. It was completely normal to feel lust at her age, she just didn't expect a girl to be the trigger. She barely knew Astoria, it didn't make sense. What could this possibly mean?


End file.
